Matt Riddle vs. Dan Cramer
The fight was Dan Cramer's first loss and he was cut from the UFC afterwards. The Fight The first round began. They exchanged early. Riddle was southpaw. Cramer pushed forward and they clinched. Four thirty-five. Riddle kneed the body and worked a single there. Cramer stuffed it. Four fifteen. They broke. Four minutes. Cramer missed a high kick. They clinched. Cramer got a nice trip and had the back. Riddle stood to the standing back. Cramer landed a foot stomp. He was really putting the pressure on, but Riddle worked a standing kimura. Three thirty as Cramer tried a single. Riddle stuffed it and kept working the kimura. Riddle stuffed another single to the clinch and kneed the body. He kneed the leg and again with three fifteen. Riddle worked a double and got it nicely to guard but Cramer had a tight guillotine with three minutes. Cramer was really cranking that guillotine. Rogan pointed out the grisly sight of Riddle's spine stretching there. Two thirty-five. Riddle popped out and the crowd roared. Riddle worked the body with a few right hands. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Riddle worked the body with some more right hands. Riddle passed nicely to half-guard. "Let's go, Cramer!" the crowd chanted. One thirty-five. Riddle landed a pair of good left hands. Another and another as he took the back with one hook. Three more short lefts in under. One fifteen left. Riddle landed a good right elbow. Cramer stood to the standing back. Riddle turned working a single. Cramer was defending well. One minute. Cramer stuffed that single. Cramer had the plum. Riddle broke away eating a body kick. They clinched. Thirty as Cramer stuffed a single nicely. Riddle kneed the leg. Riddle kneed the body hard and landed a right hand. He worked a double. Cramer landed a right elbow in under. The first round ended. Close but 10-9 Riddle. Cramer didn't even sit down on the stool. He said to his corner that he thought Riddle was gassing out. The second round began and they touched gloves. Riddle landed a body kick. They clinched. Riddle got a trip nicely to half-guard. Four thirty. Riddle worked the body there and some more. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Riddle passed to side control nicely. Cramer turtled up. Riddle had the back again with one hook against the fence again. Three thirty. Riddle landed a big right hammerfist in under. Four right hammerfists in under. Riddle got the second hook with three fifteen. He had Cramer flattened out. Three minutes. Riddle landed a pair of right hands in under. Riddle lost a hook, Cramer turned to regain half-guard. Two thirty-five. Riddle landed a good short right hand. Two fifteen as Riddle landed another right hand. Cramer regained guard nicely. Two minutes. Riddle landed a left hammerfist. He worked the body with the right hand. Riddle landed a short left elbow. He passed for half-guard. One thirty. Riddle nearly mounted, his leg was barely in. He had the back with one hook now. One minute left. He landed a short left in under and another. Riddle got the other hook in. He landed three right elbows and two right hands in under. He worked towards the choke there. Thirty-five. Another nice right elbow. Cramer defended the choke well. Fifteen remaining with another right elbow. A right hammerfist. Riddle has lost both hooks. The second round ended. 10-9 Riddle. "So much for him being gassed." The third round began and they touched gloves. Riddle missed a body kick slipping and Cramer pounced to half-guard with a right hand. He landed a short right elbow there. Four thirty-five. Cramer missed another right hand. Cramer landed a decent partially blocked left elbow. Riddle worked a nice armbar. Four fifteen as Cramer was defending. Riddle let it go turning on top to side control. Four minutes. He kneed the body three times and again. Cramer regained half-guard. He worked a guillotine. "He's just going to hold you down." Three thirty. Riddle worked the body. Three fifteen remaining. Three minutes. "Keep working." Riddle landed a pair of left elbows and Cramer was cut. Riddle landed a pair of nice right elbows to the body. Those hurt Cramer. Another pair of short right elbows to the face. Cramer was cut bad over the left eye. Two thirty. Riddle landed three more short left elbows. Riddle landed a right elbow to the body. Riddle worked towards an arm triangle. Two minutes. Riddle turned to take the back with both hooks. A pair of vicious right elbows landed. One thirty-five as Riddle turned on top to mount. He landed three big right hands. Cramer gave up the back with both hooks. Riddle landed a pair of rights in under and turned back on top, Cramer retained half-guard. One fifteen. One minute. Riddle landed a short right elbow grazing there. "Work, work!" Riddle landed another left elbow. Thirty-five with three more. Riddle worked the body with right hands. And some more. Cramer stood to the standing back. Fifteen. Riddle had one hook. Riddle broke away with a left hook and a right hand and blocked a body kick. The third round ended. 10-9 Riddle. 30-27 Riddle for me. 29-27, 30-26 and 30-27 Riddle.